


情与欲

by Saviel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Erwin - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 08:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5702464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saviel/pseuds/Saviel





	情与欲

米克他决定要跳槽。

史密斯这家公司给出的条件实在太诱人。而他在原来的岗位上已经干了十年有余，但只从职员升到助理这个位置。在辞职之前他打电话给韩吉，因为他很迷惑究竟要不要离开，他不是一个有过高追求的人，只是现处的位置高不成低不就，连他都觉得有些浪费了自己十多年来的经验和努力。

他的上司不想让他再升上去，他们知道他的能力，甚至嫉妒他，不让米克太过于接近上层，手头分配的工作也是琐碎的事情。

“这是个好消息，米克，恭喜你，熬出头了。”

韩吉这么说着，在电话里毫不掩饰的发出笑声，她早就成为人事经理了，比米克高几等头衔。尽管如此，米克仍然是她要好的老同学，扶一把是应该的。

米克没有过多的犹豫，晚上依然睡得很好，床头放着第二天要交上去的辞职信。

然后，他离开了那家消磨了他不少时光的公司，什么也没有带走。

史密斯集团的总部大楼在钢筋混凝土的城市中不算太显赫，这跟集团的掌事人性格一样，生性低调，不会故意引人瞩目，但仍然是难以掩盖他身上令人窒息的致命气息。

新公司的大堂宽敞简洁，他坐在沙发上等待面试，一点都不感到紧张。米克从事这个行业已经有十余年了，他们看中的是他的经验和能力，他的手头上有很多单成功的案例。他们很需要它们。包括被他带走的那些大大小小的客户。

“你好，萨卡利亚斯先生，您的面试要开始了，在305号室，请跟我走。”

前台接待员走前去在对他微笑道。米克跟在她后面，目光落在她那曼妙的身姿上，细高跟轻盈落在澄亮的地板，摇曳的臀部也似乎在跟他说着欢迎。米克调整了呼吸，他不想让别人看出自己的迫不及待。

忘了说，他是个gay，单身很久了。一直坚持不去祸害别人的观念。

只有两个面试官，都是男人。但令米克眼前一亮的，是那个金发的男人。他看起来至少有一米八，身形流畅，黑色的西装隐约勾勒出肌肉的线条——当然，没有他的结实。

男人低着头看手上的资料，米克走进房间的时候也没抬起来瞧他一眼。脸庞有些绷紧，应该是在很认真的阅读，眼珠顺着行文轻微的转动，睫毛很长，微微翘起来，在眼底投下阴影。嘴唇抿着，嘴角自然的往上勾起。皮肤也很白皙细致。有种赤裸裸勾引人犯罪的感觉。看得米克下半身硬了起来顶住裤头。

“两位面试官，早上好。”

米克面带笑容坐上到椅子上，他们就隔着一张桌子的距离。他已经闻到了男人身上的香水味，淡淡的檀木香，是范思哲哪一款，他已经忘记了。目光一丝不挂地落到他脸上。

男人闻声，也刚好抬起头。两人的目光也正好对上。一双令米克屏息的冰蓝色眼眸，专注的望着他的脸，他的眼。透过眼瞳他无法知道男人究竟在思量着什么。米克在那瞬间仿佛被扼住喉咙，窒息，大脑缺氧，心跳骤然加快。

“你的资料我看过了，我们公司需要您这样的人才。”

男人说话了，平缓的语气让米克感到舒服和被尊重。不含糊，开门见山，直接了当。更重要的是，米克已经沉沦在他的声音当中无法自拔，但他的话语简洁，准确，多一个字都是浪费。

米克挑了挑眉，勾起唇角对男人微微一笑。眉眼里外都是笑意。

“那好吧，看来我们只需要谈一谈薪酬方面的问题。”

这样的面试进展很顺利。你身上有我想要的东西，所以我得拿出你想要的东西跟你交换。公平的交易，各取所需，一点都不用拐弯抹角。米克爱死跟他对话的感觉了。他决定等面试完之后就去要他的名字和电话号码。

结果等面试结束，男人抽身就要离开，米克刚想走上去搭讪，男人的电话却响了，拎起手机边听边走远。米克站在原地耸耸肩，总会有机会的。

第一天上班，米克穿上了衣柜里最贵也最修身的一套衬衣西装，打了一条枣色的斜纹领带。喷了些香水，发型也刚理了，看着镜子中的自己，拿起小剪刀修刮着引以为傲的性感络腮胡子。

希望能够碰见他。散发着荷尔蒙气息，美味可口的猎物。

 

two

然而，米克在上班后的一个星期之内都没再看见那个男人了。如果是同个公司的话，按理来说应该能够碰见的，加之他每天下班后都会在门口逗留半个小时，除非他是工作狂，不然总会碰面。虽然这样看起来跟痴汉没什么两样。他不介意。人事部他也去过，没有见到那个朝思暮想的身影。

他也曾问过身边所有的人，但令他失望的是，竟然没人知道那个男人是谁，叫什么名字。如此神秘，除非他就任高职。问题就来了，既然是内部人员，又为何要亲自给他面试。米克想不出自己有多重要，他现在坐上了主管的位置，仔细一想，无需要他那样段位的人来跟他交涉。

米克腾升这个念头的时候，内心没来由地疑惑。男人并没有他想象中的简单。可越是这样他越是入迷。也许他的前世是一个贪婪的猎人，为了捕捉一头昼伏夜出的狼而丧失性命。

自己确实单身多年没错，偶尔的放纵也是因为遇到身体契合的partner.他的确在想追这个看似前稳重沉静的男人，这不是符合他一贯的做事风格吗？越是唾手可得，他完全看不上眼。男人身上散发的气息令他夜不能寐，神魂颠倒。男人的脸，眼眸，鼻子和嘴巴，结实修长的身子都不断在思绪中折磨他。他的每个眼神，呼吸和言语几乎占据了米克脑子的大部分。

他疯了。他是这么思念他，明明只见过一面。或许是男人的身体，又也许是他致命的气息，总之这种牵挂在过去的每一日愈渐明显和加重。有时候只想起他的一个眼神，就会勾起米克的欲望，一边意淫着男人的模样一边自慰。

这样的日子又过了一个星期。米克觉得自己的神经憔悴了不少，他想过就此放弃。

天涯何处无芳草。对吧？

米克对着镜子中的自己勾起唇角，出门坐上自己的车子一路开到公司地下停车场。

在他前面过检的是一辆黑色的劳斯莱斯，十分陌生。他不曾记得车库里有过这一辆。也没想太多，打了个转盘驶向自己的车位，而那辆车就在他的后左侧停下。不经意瞟了一眼。一瞬间，他的目光再次落在后视镜上。倏地屏住了呼吸。

劳斯莱斯的车门打开，一条修长的腿跨出来，男人的背影熟悉得让他呼吸都在颤抖。

 

是他。真的是他。

 

他的大脑跟不上身体，已经推开车门冲了出去。男人走在前面不远处。身上的西装整洁笔挺，洁白的衬衣领子上露出一截颀长的后颈，发尾剃得整齐利落，一头金色的头发在晦暗中依旧显眼，而结实的臀部在步幅中微微颤动着。诱人极了。

米克加快了脚步，逐渐跟上他。在电梯门口，两人终于停了下来。米克站在他的身后。

电梯门打开，男人先进去，转过身。目光在刹那间相对，两个人都微微怔住。但男人几乎在下一秒就作出了反应，对米克轻轻颔首，目光还是那般不以为意的淡漠。米克也回应了他，才走进电梯里。见门缓缓闭合，狭小的空间里充盈着他和他的气息。那味道米克忘不了。他瞧了眼男人要到的楼层，接着余光悄然落到男人身上。

“好久不见，面试官先生。”

米克曾无数次幻想与他相遇时的情景，该说什么露出怎样的表情，他早就有所准备。只是实际的感触来得更为强烈，他以为他会对自己微笑，但他没有。如同陌生人一般。他甚至还不知道他的名字。

男人偏过头看他，他也回视过去，两个人的视线交汇在一起。男人稍作停顿，米克脸上已经露出意味深长的笑容。表示友好地伸出手。

”米克·扎卡利亚斯。“

男人从容握上他的手，干燥，温热，恰当的力度。

”埃尔文·史密斯。“

”史密斯？“

米克不禁脱口而出，愣住。心跳骤然漏了一拍。眼前正凝视他的男人，他绝对想不到，他是——

”我是。“

埃尔文再度颔首，抿着唇隐隐约约地笑。“叮”的一声，电梯门打开，一股凉气拂进来，带走了他些许气息。

“你到了。”

这凉气令米克清醒不少。他回过神来。立刻冲埃尔文露出一个随性的笑容来掩饰他现在内心的紧张和亢奋。他早该知道他不是一般人，早该有这种意识。他没有和自己的上层“交涉”过，如果得手，不仅能在生理上得到巨大满足，日后跟朋友聊起来，还能炫耀一番，嘿，你知道吗，大总裁的味道好极了。

 

”埃尔文，今晚‘爱丽丝’，我等你。“

 

在走出电梯的那一刻，米克突然回头对他说，语气轻松得像认识已久的朋友。他的眼睛被垂下来的发丝挡住，里面的人看不清他的表情。埃尔文只剩一脸愕然。直到电梯门缓缓合上。

 

 

这晚上米克换了套便装，在天黑之前走进了他们预定好的酒吧。不，只是他而已。

他在吵杂熙攘的酒吧里坐了一晚。埃尔文没有来，身边的人换了一批又一批，酒也喝了不少，可就是没等到给了他期待的那个人。沮丧归沮丧，他也不是没被放过鸽子。说不定明天回去立马被人事部开除。罪名，骚扰领导。

想着，米克就自嘲般笑了起来。多美好的夜晚啊。在离开之前，他朝角落走去，那里坐着一个二十岁出头的小男生，一张白净的脸，已经偷看米克很久了。

大男孩见米克徐步朝他走来，低着头不知所措。他俯下身凑在大男孩耳边请悄悄的说了句话，害得人家羞红了脸。米克不再犹豫，揽过他的腰把他从椅子上抱起来。刚发育完好的男孩被他搂紧在怀里，米克有一米九多，足足高出他半截身子。他身上的肌肉结实饱满，尤其是胸肌，在V领下简直呼之欲出，大男孩一脸幸福的靠着他的胸口，两人一起走出了酒吧。

 

 

 

”fuck！“

早上，米克从床上跳起来。他愤怒到了极点，跑下床打开柜子翻了几张大钞扔到大男孩身上。他愤怒，不仅因为他被欺骗了，这个昨晚在他床上跟他翻云覆雨的家伙是一个MB，大清早把他叫醒说要钱。而更令他生气的是来自于他的自尊心，他已经沦落到叫MB的地步了。简直是羞辱。

”给我滚！“

他抓着乱糟糟的头发，背过身去，指着门口吼道。他是再也不想见到那张始终满带潮红却让他心生厌恶的的脸了。倒是那个MB，一脸无所谓的捡起地上的钱，挎着背包出门，然后把门利落地甩上。

米克弯身捡起地上散落的一条裤子，气急败坏的甩到床上。

后来他没再遇见埃尔文，直到那天下午他跟韩吉在公司附近的餐厅high tea.

他讲起那晚的事情，把韩吉逗得直捶着桌子笑。

”哈哈哈，米克，要认老啊。“

米克嗤之以鼻，喝了口咖啡，看了下窗外的车水马龙，目光再回过来，就稳稳落在了正朝他走来的埃尔文身上。差点把口里的咖啡喷了。他想装作没看见，但这几乎不可能，埃尔文已经把一如既往毫无波澜的目光投向他。

米克深吸了口气，握紧手里的杯子。

“韩吉，帮我个忙！”

“哈？”

米克迅速俯身在韩吉额头蜻蜓点水般吻了吻，温柔地抚摸着她的头发。直让韩吉目瞪口呆。

埃尔文并没有停下脚步，经过他身边时，也没作丝毫反应。等他消失在视线之后，米克立刻倒在位置上，泄气般叹口气。任旁边的韩吉大喊大叫。

他现在的脑子乱成一团，无法思考。他在报复埃尔文，刺激他，在他面前亲吻了别人。或许这个吻能化解之前的尴尬。

即便这做法看起来真的很愚蠢，还招惹了韩吉挨一顿咒骂。米克本以为自己已经失去了对他的兴趣，放弃追逐这个”尤物“。可此刻最让他烦恼的是，他竟然还希望埃尔文有所反应。

他觉得气馁，感到失落。就像小孩子得不到糖果。可惜他已经不是小孩子了。

晚上回到家，疲惫的倒在客厅那张沙发上，身体陷入舒适的松软当中。那是他特意去订做的，他的床他的衣柜等等都是，有时候优势也会引来不少的麻烦。米克累了，不仅是身体上。难得对一个人心动也就罢了，何必又将这份苦楚自我放大呢？

他闭目养神，过了许久迷迷糊糊的被铃声吵醒。

打开手机，是一条陌生短信。

【希尔顿公寓，3001】

思索片刻，他突然从沙发上跳起来，像打了鸡血一样。匆忙又跑去洗澡又去找衣服穿。过了大概半小时，才到达公寓的门口。这家公寓是中心区最好的，安保做得很严谨，重重验证之后才进到里面。

电梯把他送到顶层，他想房型应该是复式的。站在门外，有些犹豫，可终究还是抵不过心中的亢奋，连老二都是半起勃的状态。

按上了门铃。不等一会儿，门打开了，果然是他。

埃尔文穿着一件白色短袖T恤，浅灰色的棉质运动裤，头发湿漉漉的在滴着水，颀长的脖子上还搭着一条毛巾，显然是刚洗过澡。

米克的目光一时间被他的身体勾引住，由下往上地打量一边，权当是湿身诱惑。

”不进来吗？“

埃尔文难得对他露出温和的笑容，侧了侧身子示意他进去。

米克现在是被他控制着，男人所做的事情，都是他一直以来梦寐以求的。他一脚踏进了门，迎面扑来属于埃尔文的气息，沐浴露的，香水，香皂，还有衣柜里淡淡的檀木香。宽敞的房子选择了北欧风格，白色的墙上挂了些有趣的玩意儿，倒也不觉得空旷。不过这与埃尔文的性格有些大相庭径。

”喝点什么？“

埃尔文在他背后询问他。

”啊，有伏特加吗？“

”抱歉，只有威士忌。“

”那来一杯吧，谢谢。“

米克转过身，他看着男人在酒柜前的背影，觉得自己在做梦，一点都不真实。老天，半个小时之前他还死气沉沉的窝在自己家的沙发里。

埃尔文把手里加了冰块的威士忌递给他，并邀米克坐到沙发上。两个人斜对坐着，保持了一定的距离。米克这才大方地端视起埃尔文的容貌来，昏暗的灯光下埃尔文的眼眸深沉不见底——他也同样望着米克。

”史密斯先生，今天你请我来你家作客，该不会想跟我讨论公事吧？“

埃尔文轻笑了声，接过他的话。

”我看了你最近的工作情况。出乎意料，很好。“

米克抿了口酒，辛辣在唇舌间蔓延。他轻轻晃动着杯子里的酒液，舌尖微微舔过嘴唇，用一种近乎贪婪的目光去侵略埃尔文的脸、身体。

”从签订合同的那刻起，我把我的能力全都献给了公司，只是不知道你能不能提前给我回报。”

“回报？你要多少？”

放下酒杯，从沙发上站起来。米克绕到埃尔文身后，俯下身一双温暖的手掌搭在他的肩膀上，嘴巴凑近了他的耳畔，故意压低嗓子。他的声音有些喑哑，但这也是他的性感之处。

 

“我要你的全部。”

 

埃尔文听完，表情平静的纹丝未动。米克笑了下，在认真思考的埃尔文实在诱人。米克按耐不住，试探性的吻了吻他的脸颊。并没有拒绝。温热的双唇便顺着脸颊一路而下，贴在颈脖间的大动脉上感受人逐渐加快的跳动。他吮吸，用牙齿轻咬埃尔文敏感的颈窝。男人因他的亲吻而微微昂起头，闭上眼睛，睫毛如两把闪动的小扇子，红润的双唇难以合拢，连带着无声喘息。于是米克吻了上去，堵住他的嘴。听到埃尔文从喉咙里发出的一声满足的呻吟。

辗转反侧忘情地与他接吻。两人的舌头纠缠在一块，口腔里满是威士忌的苦涩芳香。米克的手掌抚上他的喉咙，稍微用力，迫使埃尔文头往后仰，好让这个吻可以更激烈些。潮热的鼻息喷洒在彼此脸上，情欲的味道肆意扩散。

他们开始脱去对方的衣服，抚摸亲吻彼此燥热的身体。米克让埃尔文坐在沙发上，打开他的双腿，跪在地上吮吸他腿间那根粗大的性器，埃尔文随他舌尖的游动发出轻微的呻吟，双手按着他的脑袋手指插进浓密的发丝之中。很快就缴械射在米克口里。他把嘴里粘稠咸腥的精液吞咽下去，搂着埃尔文的腰吻他的嘴，让他尝尝自己的味道。埃尔文似乎还无法接受，勉强咽下。米克放开他低笑一声。

两个人抱作一团从客厅纠缠到房间。埃尔文一面回应他的吻，一边伸出手去开灯。他的床宽大，铺着海蓝色的丝绒床单，米克托着他的大腿，一把将埃尔文抱起来。埃尔文惊呼了一声，从来没人这么对他做过。也只有他能轻而易举做到。

埃尔文一惊一乍，低头笑着去吻米克。他的眼里起了雾，朦胧间感觉到男人将自己放到松软的床上。米克也俯下身，于是他的两只手臂便缠上他的脖子，勾起小腿去摩擦米克的大腿。男人已经坚硬的阴茎抵在他下腹，顶端流出的液体沾湿他的一片毛发。埃尔文意乱情迷地伸手握住它，滚烫的温度穿入手心，直堕心底。米克不禁呻吟了声，把他的舌头吸得更紧，放纵埃尔文去套弄着自己的东西。

他几乎吻遍了埃尔文的身体，从额头到脚趾，莹亮的唾液落得到处都是。前戏做的充分，埃尔文的性器再次挺立起来。他直起身子跪在床上，而米克就在他背后，一边用满带色情的目光去欣赏他结实流畅的身体曲线，一边用牙齿咬开铝箔包装，把避孕套套到早已肿胀不堪的阴茎上。

“稍微趴下去。”

他拍了拍埃尔文的屁股。男人听话地趴了下去，雪白浑圆的屁股翘起对着米克，穴口微微收缩，仿佛在欢迎他大家伙。他不知道埃尔文是否第一次，不过适当的扩张是必须的，何况他的看起来是那么紧。米克的心情好到要飞的地步，倒了些润滑剂在手里，先一根手指插进去，埃尔文的身体猛地颤抖了一下。

等第二根进去的时候，埃尔文主动分开两腿让手指进入更容易些，也避免过于痛苦。炽热的内壁立刻紧紧吸咬住米克的手指。指腹顺着皱褶的内壁慢慢往里摸索，找到他的前列腺，开始深深浅浅地抠挖。

“唔……米克……不……不要在那里……”

埃尔文被身体里的快感折磨得抬不起头，只好把头埋进床垫里。一边呻吟一边随着人的动作扭动屁股，米克的两根粗硬的手指仍不断在洞穴里进进出出，带出受刺激分泌出来的肠液。

抽插了一小会，埃尔文就招架不住向他求饶，身体绵软，光洁的肌肤上蒙上一层细密的汗。米克再也按捺不住，握住阴茎代替手指一下子挤了进去。埃尔文身子一抖往前倾，米克抱住他的腰把他捞起来，将阴茎缓缓送进去，直到全根没入。

他昂起头，发出一声细不可闻的呻吟。埃尔文的穴口紧紧咬住他的东西，里面在强烈收缩，吸着他的东西不能动。停下来使劲揉搓了他的臀，等肌肉放松下来才开始浅浅抽送起来。每一下都顶在他的敏感点上。抽送愈渐加快。

性爱会让人丧失思维，米克的大脑基本停止了运作，一心专注在操埃尔文屁眼这件事情上。到了后面，他近乎是失控的状态。

埃尔文被干得语不成声，他的东西又有了反应，而且十分可耻的在接连不断的抽插又射了。他不曾想过米克会有这般魄力，后穴被粗硬的阴茎磨出了痛意，可快感也连同一块穿遍全身。他并不厌恶，身体被顶撞得出于本能的往前爬。没几下又给米克抓回来。

米克的气息浓重，一把将埃尔文的手臂反拧在后背防止他逃脱，又把住他的头部死死按在床单上。这屈辱的姿势使他更有快感。他低吼了一声，身体剧烈地抖动，将滚烫的精液全部射到直肠深处。

两个人躺在床上歇息了一阵子，埃尔文把他带到浴室，本想着清洗一下满是精液的身体，没想到米克毫不客气的把他按到墙上又干了一发。他腿都软了，随意冲洗了下便颤颤巍巍地回到床上。

米克全身赤裸从浴室走出来，浑身散发着热气，发梢在滴水。他躺到埃尔文背后，吻了吻他的肩胛，安抚性的手掌摩挲着他的手臂，把他搂进怀里。

“再来一次吗，埃尔文，套子多着呢。”

米克凑到他耳边半开玩笑地说。手伸到他的屁股上，摸着那可怜的被操得红肿的穴口。埃尔文立刻把屁股夹得紧紧的，冷哼一声。

“你太贪婪了，米克。”

“啊啊，那是因为你的身体实在太诱人了。”米克粗壮的手臂紧紧圈着他的身体，两个人的体温交融在一起。鲜活细腻而富有弹性的肌肤，他的手抚上埃尔文的胸口，触摸异于自己的肌肉线条，故意去捏那突起的粉色乳尖，听到男人轻轻“啊”的一声，笑着埋进他的颈窝里满足的嗅着埃尔文身上的味道。“是你让我重新活过来，埃尔文，你的所有、一切。”

 

男人温暖的手覆上他的手背，指节收紧握住它。米克看不着他脸上的表情，但知道彼此心里都有些感触。他不敢断定埃尔文已经爱上自己，但米克真的十分喜欢与他做爱的感觉。灵魂和身心都紧紧契合一体。他只知道，他已经爱上埃尔文了。

“能给我个解释吗，那晚为什么不去酒吧找我？”

“那晚我在翻看你的资料。嗯……你看起来很健康。”

“该死。”米克把埃尔文身子翻过来，气急败坏地吻住他的唇用力咬了口，望着他那双带着笑意的湖蓝色眼睛。“你让我看起来像个傻瓜！”

埃尔文笑了，看着米克琥珀绿的眼睛。

“那天面试，离开之前你在桌子下面用腿蹭了我一下，我已经明白了。”

“嗯，那后来呢？我找不到你。”

”抱歉啊，第二天我就离开公司了，总部有个紧急会议。我在巴黎待了两个星期。“

听到解释，米克沉吟了一下，默默的心里释怀不少。眼底生出些愧疚。

”对不起……我并不知道，我总在等待你去告我性骚扰……“说着他就笑出了声，觉得自己不可理喻。”所以你是被下午的事情刺激到了？“

埃尔文挑了挑眉不出声，算是默认。

”还有一件事我不明白，既然你是……为什么要亲自给我面试？“

”本来我是打算在你们当中选一个人作为我的秘书。“埃尔文顿了一下，手掌抚上米克的脸庞，摸着那些让人看得舒服的胡子，眼底划过一丝暗涌，”米克，这个位置我决定留给你。“

”啊啊，是想让我更方便操你吗？“

埃尔文没想到米克会说出这番话，他愣住了。而兴奋不已的米克却已经趁机把他压到身下，纵情吻着不知所措的男人。

不一会儿，屋子里又响起大床摇摆起来吱呀的声音，还有两个人男人剧烈的喘息和大喊大叫。

米克的生活在埃尔文出现之后从新绽放出鲜活光彩，每天都可以在办公室里跟史密斯总裁光明正大的做着龌蹉的事情。比如把他压到落地玻璃前，一边欣赏风景一边把男人干到射在玻璃上，还有趁没人的时候在过道里搂搂抱抱接个吻什么的。

 

虽然这是个一见钟情的故事，但它告诉我们，要彻底征服一个男人，一半靠心机和满腔的爱，另一半当然是要活儿好。

 

END


End file.
